


let go

by darkly



Series: niall and his daddies [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Butt Plugs, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, Pacifiers, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Small Penis, Teddy Bears, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly/pseuds/darkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall struggles with letting go in his nappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let go

**Author's Note:**

> a series of short one shots that can be read in order or on their own.
> 
> read the tags for warnings. this is all complete fiction.

Niall likes his soft teddy bear. He likes his blue blankie. He likes his dummies, all of them. But he thinks that he likes his nappies best, the way they crinkle when he moves and how they make him feel like a tiny baby. He loves the little pastel shapes on them and he loves when his daddies check him to see if he’s wet.

The only thing he doesn’t love is that he hasn’t been able to use them yet.

“It’s okay, baby, you’ll go in your nappy when you’re ready,” Daddy Tom assures him, after he’s checked him and found him still dry.

It’s hard. Niall hadn’t realised it would be so hard, to just let go in his nappy that he loves so much. It should be easy, he thinks, but he has to unlearn everything he’s learned. He has to retrain himself.

Niall cries, can’t help it. He wants to use his nappy. He wants to feel how wet it is. He wants his daddies to check him and see how proud they are when they find him wet.

“Oh, baby,” Daddy Tom says, frowning, and gathers Niall up in his arms. “Don’t cry, please. You’re such a good boy for us.”

Niall lets himself be rocked until his tears stop flowing. He feels ridiculous crying over it, but he wants it so badly and his stupid body won’t cooperate. When he’s stopped crying, Daddy Tom makes him a bottle and holds Niall in his lap, tipping the bottle to his lips. Niall drinks the milk quickly, hoping it will make him need to go.

Daddy Adam comes home from work soon after that and, once his daddies have had a grown-up talk in the kitchen, Niall goes into the bedroom with Daddy Adam for special bonding time. Since Daddy Tom doesn’t work, he spends more time with Niall. He’s more comfortable with Niall. Daddy Adam is still hesitant with him and sometimes that makes Niall feel like he doesn’t want him and that makes him sad. So Daddy Tom had suggested they have alone time before dinner, so Daddy Adam can get more comfortable with things and Niall can see that he does want him.

It does help. They get into bed and Daddy Adam smiles at him, gives him nice kisses, and Niall soaks up the attention, giggles around his dummy. He doesn’t play with Niall under his nappy, though, not like Daddy Tom does.

“How’s Teddy today, baby?” Daddy Adam asks, petting Niall’s teddy’s head where he’s clutching him to his bare chest.

“Good,” Niall mumbles around his dummy, smiling. “Likes t’be petted.”

“Yeah?” his daddy asks, smiling back. “What about you? Does baby like being petted, too?” He moves his hand to Niall’s head, runs his fingers through Niall’s soft hair.

Niall practically trills, pushing into the touch. He loves when they touch him, loves their hands on him so much. They always touch him like he’s something to take care with, like he’s precious. It makes him feel so warm inside.

“Daddy Tom told me you were upset that you couldn’t go in your nappy,” he says softly, his smile fading to a concerned expression. Niall looks away, cheeks going pink. “Is there anything we can do to help, sweetheart? I know you want to use your nappy so much.”

Niall shrugs, still not meeting Daddy Adam’s gaze, but he doesn’t cry this time. He squeezes his teddy and sucks on his dummy, focuses on the feeling of his daddy petting his hair.

“Okay, baby,” Daddy Adam says, kissing his forehead. “Tonight you’ll have an extra bottle. And if you get out of bed to go to the potty, you’ll get a spanking tomorrow.”

Niall goes even redder. He usually wakes up in the middle of the night, needing to wee, and he slips out of bed to run to the bathroom. It’s just an instinct, just something he’s used to doing. And his daddies have never said anything about it, but now he knows that going to the potty would be a bad thing. Now it feels like a rule.

“We didn’t want to make you feel bad for using the potty, but we’re doing this for you now, okay? We know how much you want to use your nappy, so we’ll try this. But if it doesn’t work and you still go to the potty, we won’t be disappointed or upset. You’ll get spanked, but it’s just to try to train you, okay?”

Niall likes that. He likes knowing that his daddies won’t be mad at him even if he does get out of bed. But he doesn’t want spanks either, so he’ll try. He’ll try really hard.

Niall has a bottle of juice with dinner, then two more bottles of water afterwards. Daddy Tom plays under his nappy as Daddy Adam holds the bottle to his lips, feeding him. He likes it best when it’s both of them, when both of his daddies are taking care of him.

He makes a messy in his nappy and then they lie him out on the floor to change him. Niall loves being changed, but this is the only time he gets that, just when he makes a messy. He likes how they hold his legs up, wipe his penis and his bollocks and sometimes even his bum. He likes the way the powder feels and the smell of it, likes being tucked into a fresh, crinkly nappy and feeling clean.

When it’s time for bed, he still hasn’t felt the need to wee and he feels a bit dejected, but his daddies put him in his soft onesie and cuddle him and kiss him. Before they go to sleep, Daddy Tom slips his dummy into his mouth and kisses around it. Niall feels safe and protected and hopes that the feeling carries on through the night and he doesn’t feel like he needs to get up to use the potty.

He falls asleep with his daddies on either side of him, holding hands over his tummy.

-

He wakes up in the middle of the night and starts to sit up, but there’s still a hand on his tummy and, when Niall moves, it pulls him back down. Frowning, Niall turns to see Daddy Adam blearily blinking his eyes open in the dark, just for a second. He closes his eyes again and squeezes Niall close, kissing his shoulder.

“No potty, baby,” he whispers hoarsely, rubbing his hand over Niall’s tummy. “You’re okay. C’mon, you can do it.”

Niall remembers then, in his sleepy mind. He remembers his nappy and the spanking he’ll get if he gets up. He remembers how badly he wants to do this and he settles back, tries to relax. Daddy Adam is still rubbing his tummy, his lips against Niall’s shoulder, and Niall focuses on that, trying to let go.

And then, finally, he does. He has to focus really hard to get it to come out, but then he’s weeing right in his nappy and he starts crying again, out of happiness this time. He feels the warmth, the wetness of his nappy and it’s everything he’s wanted and then some.

“Good baby boy,” Daddy Adam mumbles, kissing his cheek, then around Niall’s dummy. His hand moves down over Niall’s nappy and he presses down to feel how full it is. “So proud of you, sweetheart.”

Niall curls into him, tucks his face into his chest, and smiles, enjoying the feeling of his full nappy. He feels like a proper baby now, finally. He gets hard, wishes Daddy Adam would play with him, make him get his nappy even wetter, but he’s tired enough that he’s able to fall asleep like that, with his prick hard and his nappy full.

-

In the morning, it takes him a second to get his bearings, but when he blinks his eyes open, he sees Daddy Tom touching his nappy, rubbing over the swell of it. Niall rubs his eyes and smiles, still so excited and proud that he was able to use his nappy, that he didn’t get up to go to the potty.

“Look at you, baby,” Daddy Tom says, grinning down at him so brightly that it makes Niall’s chest hurt. “You’ve got a very full nappy this morning.”

Niall giggles, spreading his legs. His dummy must have fallen out of his mouth, but he doesn’t need it right now. Daddy Tom presses more firmly and Niall wonders if he can tell that, under all that soaked material, Niall is hard.

“Let’s get you changed and cleaned up and then daddy will give you an extra special surprise for being such a good boy last night, okay?”

Niall nods, grinning, and follows Daddy Tom out into the living room where his little changing station is set up. Daddy Adam is already at work, leaving the two of them alone, but it’s okay. Daddy Adam knows how good he was.

Daddy Tom slips a new dummy into Niall’s mouth as he changes him, one of the bigger ones that stretches Niall’s lips a bit. He tosses the used diaper away and cleans Niall up, but when he would usually put the powder on, he opens up a little tube instead. He pushes Niall’s legs back and touches his little hole with a slick finger, pushing carefully inside.

“Such a sweet baby,” Daddy Tom murmurs, sliding his finger in, then pulling it back. He works up a slow rhythm and Niall whimpers around his dummy, trying to push back on it, wanting more. “Relax, love, let daddy do it, okay?”

Niall forces himself to stay still then, letting his daddy finger his hole. He wants to touch his prick, where it’s poking up, but he knows that he’s not allowed right now. He wishes he had his teddy to cuddle, something to occupy his hands, especially when his daddy puts another finger in him, opens him up even more.

Niall whimpers, fighting to stay still, and when his daddy leans down and kisses his little prick, he nearly cries. He feels his daddy’s mouth suck him in and Niall drools around his dummy, feels spit leaking from the corners of his mouth as his daddy sucks on him, gently fucks his fingers into his hole.

“Daddy,” he whines, squirming under the sensations. “G’na make a messy.”

Daddy Tom hums around him, dives his fingers deep in Niall, curling them forward, and Niall feels it explode through him. He comes in his daddy’s mouth, babbling around his dummy, and it’s the absolute best feeling in the world. By the time he’s aware of anything but the feeling buzzing under his skin, pulsing with his heartbeat, his daddy’s fingers are out of him and he’s pushing something else inside. It’s harder, wider, and Niall gasps as it slips into place in him, plugs up his little hole.

“There we go,” he daddy says, smiling. “Pretty little plug for a pretty little baby.”

Niall shifts, feels it press at his walls, and he smiles up at his daddy, dazed. Daddy Tom finishes changing him then, dusts powder on him and secures a fresh nappy around his waist. Then, he reaches up and wipes the spit away from Niall’s face where he’s drooled around his dummy. His eyes are sparkling and Niall loves him so much, feels so perfect like this.

“If you can use your nappy again for me today, you’ll get even more special surprises, okay sweetheart?”

Niall’s cheeks go hot as he smiles, reaches out for his daddy. Daddy Tom comes closer, pulls Niall into his chest and holds him, letting Niall cling to him for a while.

He has the best daddies in the world, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts, comments, questions, etc? send them to [darklyfics](http://darklyfics.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
